When The Darkness Clears
by Dawnn Mairie
Summary: The Wars Over And Harrys Alone When He Needs People The Most. NEED BETA TO HELP GOING TO START THE STORY UP AGAIN 6/16/12
1. Over

Dear Potter

Don't bloody well write us any more we've dealt with you almost getting us killed for years and you got my sister killed since You-know-who is dead I no longer have to pretend to be friends with a pathetic wimp like you im tired of your whining and complaining big deal you don't have a family you have everything else you could need money fame but ill t ell you what you cant have my family me and Hermione don't want you around anymore she wants to focus on her studies and I want to be an auror like Dumbledore promised ive fulfilled my part now leave me alone

Ron and hermonie

Ps hermonie says now that your around she can finally focus on her studies without your distractions

The war was over and what good was he now, no one wanted or needed him, his friends abandoned him, " Bloody Ron and Hermione how could you do this" Harry muttered

Flash Back

" Merlin where am I , fuck that light is bright"

"you're in the hospital wing Mr. Potter and I wont bother to say anything about that language" Severus said with a sneer

"were alone you can call me Harry and where is everyone else" said Harry turning his head with a blush on his face

"they went home almost everybody except those who were hurt, there were some deaths that ive been Volunteered to tell you.. Ginny Weasly, Minerva, moody, narcissia malfoy and tonks"

"sir.."

"Severus"

"uh what"

" Call Me Severus"

"alright yea ok severus, Where are ron and Hermione"

"they left and its not my place to tell you harry though I can tell you that maybe you should have picked better friends as harsh as it may sound ive come to care for you and well write them and find out" with that severus got up at left robes billowing behind him

Harry sat on the bed for 20 minutes before he dug in the bag next to his bed " come on I know your in here AH HA" setting the quill and parchment on the table next to the bed

_Dear ron & Hermione,_

_Mate where are you I woke up and no one was here , I understand the need to go back to your family but I really wish I could have seen you before I go back to the dursleys . I'm sad that I cant since voldemorts gone and the death eaters are rounded up maybe you could write me this summer. Ill look forward to it. Send your family my love and I am truly sorry about Ginny _

_Harry _

Prestent Time:

Harry Broke Down Crying the first people he had come to care for had left him. It was then he realized that Draco was right. He couldn't take this not now not ever, he snuck outta his room into the bathroom rummaging through the cabinets "come on" Harry whispered. Pulling out a razor he then snuck down to the kitchen got a butter knife popped off the plastic on the casing and pulled out the razor and then ran back up to his room and quickly cut deeply into both of his wrist and laid down calmly on his rundown cot and closed his eyes.

A/N- review its my first story and I still need a beta


	2. Dragons Home

~blahbllahblah~ indicates thoughts

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore ran down the corridor towards the Potions Master's chambers . Knocking on the portrait and getting no answer, he said the password and stormed in. He knew where the Potions Master was and went straight to his lab. Walking in, Dumbledore saw Severus Snape's head bent over the cauldron, adding Adler venom to the potion he was currently working on.

"Severus" the Headmaster all but yelled to get his attention.

"Headmaster, I would ask you to lower your voice if I knew it would help but alas I know it would not so what do you need. I'm busy unless you would like to distract me further so this potion can blow up and cover us both in hot acid" Severus snarled.

"Now now, my boy. No need to get hasty, the wards at Mr. Potter's house are breaking and I need you to go check on him."

"Why can't you, as I've stated I'm BUSY."

The Headmaster just smiled. "I can't. I have a meeting with the Order on where to go from here and I also have to set up for funerals as you must know. The Weasleys' are devastated."

"I still don't see why it has to be _me_, Albus. Have someone else do it. I am not in the mood nor am I your little errand boy," Severus stated starting to get agitated with the circles they seemed to be running in.

"It's not up for debate. You will go. I understand your busy but seeing as how you're the only one who has not been affected by these deaths YOU WILL GO," the twinkle was gone from the Headmaster's eye, who frankly was tired of being nice to someone he no longer needed. Looking the potions master up and down the Headmaster turned and left the potions lab.

Putting a stasis spell on his potion, Severus Snape stalked into his room and changed into muggle clothes."Brat, what have you gotten into now?" Severus said affectionately and then Apparated to Surrey. He arrived and stalked to number 4 Privet Drive .

"What a horrible place." Severus muttered as he walked up to the door. He paused and took a deep breath, knocked on the door. He waited several moments and no one answered the door. Taking a moment, he looked around seeing there was no muggle car in the driveway, no lights on and no signs of life at all, he pulled out his wand muttered an Alohamora and walked in.

Feeling a fleeting magical signature he followed it up the stairs, coming to a door with a dozen locks and a cat flap.

"What in the bloody hell Pott….. Harry? "

Lying on the bed in the room was Harry Potter, eyes closed, breathing shallow with cuts on both his wrist. Severus was shell shocked with a million questions running though his mind. ~ Not enough time Severus. Snap out of it.~ He got to the bed in 4 quick steps. He pulled out his wand and muttered a healing spell and then said another one to pack all of Harry's things into his trunk. He shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. Then he picked up Harry bridal style and Apparated out of the room to the only place he could think to go. Hoping that unlike the rest of the family, Charlie still held some sort of affection towards the boy in his arms.

Appearing outside of Charlie's house, Severus ran up the walk as fast as he could and pounded on the door.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Dear Godric, Snape. Yell a little louder the dragons didn't quiet hear you." Charlies eyes widened and his jaw open and closed several times. "Oh…_Merlin_. Severus what happened to him."

"I'll explain later but first we need to get a blood replenishing potion in him _now_. I assume you have some and then we need somewhere to lay him down."

When Charlie didn't move, Severus snapped, "Mr. Weasley, move your arse now. It is not the time to be standing around like a dunderhead."

Shaking his head Charlie replied "Yeah. Down the hall to the right is my room, set him in there while I'll go get the potions."

Stalking down the hall, Severus set Harry down on the bed just as Charlie came running into the room with the potion Harry needed. Severus wordlessly took the potion, uncorked it and poured it into Harry's mouth. Massaging his throat to help it go down. Once satisfied, Severus quickly covered Harry up and walked out of the room. Charlie stayed in the room staring at the boy lying in his bed. When he had thought about it, this was not the way he wanted it to happen. Taking a deep breath, Charlie turned and shut the door following Severus to the living room.


	3. Understandings

~thoughts~

Next Day Burrow

"Hermione, Ron! Breakfast is ready! Come down stairs and eat" Molly Weasley screamed up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute, Mum. Getting dressed," Ron replied from his place in front of the mirror then turned back to stare at himself. There was nothing particularly great about him. He was tall; almost 6" now just like his brothers but that's where the similarities ended. Because unlike his brothers ,he was gangly, no muscle with a slight belly on him now with all the food he was eating. It was catching up to him. His hair was a rustier red where as his brothers had a strawberry red. He also seemed to have more freckles than them and wasn't as smart. Turning to Hermione, "Love, do you think I'm as good looking as my brothers? I mean, I know I don't look like them but I'm handsome right?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Ronald. Besides, what's so great about them; Fred and George didn't even graduate, Percy was a Death Eater and what's so great about a dragon tamer? It doesn't require brains, and you were Harry Potters best friend, helped him defeat Voldemort. You're 10 times better than they ever were."

"You're right as always. I'll see you down stairs," He gave Hermione a quick kiss and headed to the kitchen, the food seeming better and better by the second.

Hermione took Ron's place in front of the mirror, doing the same thing Ron had just done. She was short with long bushy brown hair, and while she was pretty in the face her hair took away from that. She started turning in circles looking at her body. ~No butt, almost flat chest, plain~ she thought but it didn't matter since she was the most brilliant witch of her age. Not even the stuck up self-righteous Malfoy was smarter than her and that was all that mattered. Beauty and narcissism wouldn't help her. No, her brains would get her everywhere she wanted. ~Blood and looks be damned.~ With that she put on her pants and followed the same route that Ron had went down stairs

Molly set out all the plates and dished out food for her and the two kids as her husband had already went to work. She had just finished when Ron and Hermione had walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down and eat you two. Albus will be here in a few minutes and he needs to speak with you," as soon as Molly had said that the Floo came to life and Albus stepped through it.

"Ah. Good morning, Molly, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Now, we need to speak. You two will have to be Harry's friends for a bit longer. The goblins won't let me touch his money now that he's 16 - unless he is deemed unstable. I need you to watch him for any signs of that. I understand you already wrote him and said what you've always wanted to say but you need to undo that. I expect it to be done immediately. Now, I need to go and speak with Severus. If you'll excuse me." Albus walked back to the floo and left.

"Dammit! I don't want to be friends that freak again! I'm tired of all his attention seeking. Everyone says that Harry is so great at this and Harry is so great at that and I am sick of it! I won't do it again," Ron said taking a deep breath.

"Ronald, we will do what the Headmaster says. You want the money, you want the fame and to become an Auror, you'll do it. We need to go write a letter to Harry," Hermione stated.

"You'll eat first - both of you. You're much to skinny Hermione," Molly said.

"Oh god!" Leaning over the bed, Harry vomited all over the floor, falling back on the bed squeezing his eyes shut and breathing deeply. He opened his eyes again and he looked around. He was in a large bedroom with deep blue walls, black carpet, an oak desk in the corner and an oak dresser set against a wall.

~Why was he still alive?~ He didn't want this. Who saved him? Why did they, why couldn't they just let him die. It's all he wanted - to be with his parents, to die. He should have let them rot but he didn't and now he just wanted his escape. Falling back to sleep his last thought was who still cared enough because he didn't.

Night Before

"Severus….what….why….I…" Charlie stuttered.

"I'll start at the beginning. About two days after the final battle, I overheard the Headmaster, your youngest brother and Ms. Granger speaking. It turns out Mr. Weasley & Ms. Granger were only pretending to be friends with Harry at the Headmaster's request. I didn't tell him that I told him to write them this letter. What I have here was their response. I think that it was the final straw for Harry, though we can't be sure until he wakes up but I think we can safely assume so." Severus finished, looking straight at Charlie. "I am worried. I don't think he wants to live anymore and I… I can't let Lily's son die - let alone Sirius's godson. I didn't know anyone else that would actually care." Severus voice broke and Charlie got up and moved to sit next to him .

"Severus, I care. You know I do. You of all people know I do but what I don't understand why. Would you do explain that to me please?"

"Dumbledore," Severus spat "demanded I train him day in and day out last summer at my manor. We got…close. I saw him. Harry was upset about a lot of things; your brother always turning on him, Hermione's constant nagging, Dumbledore's manipulations. I no longer saw James Potter, I saw Harry - Just Harry." Severus fell back against the couch giving a chocked sob, "He has to stay here, needs to know someone cares. I'll come as often as I can. I need to figure out what Dumbledore's up to. Show him, Charlie. I know you got to know him, I know how you feel about him. Let him know. Now, I need to go. I'll be back tomorrow if I can manage," with that Severus got up and left .

Charlie went to his door and peeked through the crack looking at Harry as he tossed and turned on the bed. No, he wouldn't let Harry fall into that darkness ever again. He would get his trust above all else - maybe even his love, but he would make sure Harry never felt that again. Charlie stalked towards his library intent on finding out more about the veil.


	4. A Little Bit Of Happiness

Charlie was startled awake by a scream, running out of his library, he ran to the room where the noise had came from. Harry was on the bed thrashing around whimpering and crying with the occasional silent scream. Charlie went to the bed and started to gently shake Harry. Sleep filled green eyes opened and Charlie covered a gasp. They looked dead.

"Harry, you were having a bad dream, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Charlie asked.

"Where am I?" Harry replied, then he turned to look out the window.

"My house in Romania, on the dragon reserve." Charlie gently reached out and turned Harry's head so he was facing him, "Are you ok?"

"I'd be better if I was dead," Harry whispered. "How'd I get here?"

"First off, don't say that. _Please_ don't say that and Severus brought you here." Charlie kept his grip on Harry's chin when he tried to turn away .

"Why? Why did he bring me here and why can't I say it? I wanted to. I didn't do what I did to still be here. I want to be dead in the ground, no more, no one cares I just," Harry finished screaming with tears streaming down his face.

"He brought you here because he cares and I care. We don't want you dead, we want you alive. I know what they did to you and I don't approve but I'm not like that and neither is Fred, George or Bill. We love you, adore you even. Which is why I'm going to ask for you not to give up quiet yet. Please give the rest of us a chance." Charlie looked straight into Harry's eyes, "Lets go get breakfast and then you can give me your answer. Ok?"

"Ok," Harry said meekly "let's go get breakfast."

"Ok, let's see. Eggs and sausage are all I have right now, is that ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, you sit and I'll cook."

"Um, Charlie? "

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Do you have any clothes not covered in blood, because as much as I think this is a very festive look, it's dried on to me." Harry said with some hint of mirth in his eyes.

"In the dresser, in the bed room, there are clothes and through the door on the right is the bathroom. While I cook, why don't you freshen up…..Please come back ok?"

"Ok. Thank you, Charlie."

Those words gave Charlie some hope. Knowing it wouldn't be an easy or short road but harry would be back to his little imp self in no time and he couldn't be happier about it. As Charlie started the eggs there was a tapping at his window. He looked at it, "Pig, what are you doing here?" He opened the window and let the owl in, giving it a piece of sausage. Looking at the letter, it was addressed to Harry. Charlie set it on the table next to a plate of food for him.

"Thanks for the shower," Harry said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"No problem. Eat, there's also a letter Harry. No matter what it says, you have me and Severus. Ok?"

Harry just nodded his head as he opened the letter and started reading

_Dear Harry, ~_so it's Harry now?he thought bitterly

_Look mate. We're sorry. We are just really stressed and your letter_

_Came at a bad time. I took out my frustrations on you and it's not_

_right. I'm sorry. I'm hope we can patch things up. We miss ya, mate _

_and I can't wait for the new school year. _

_Write back, Ron._

"Well bugger him," Harry growled. "No, not again."

"Good for you, Harry. What do you say we go shopping today to get you some clothes and all that good stuff?" Charlie asked a beaming smile on his face.

Harry smiled back. "I would like that. Can we not go to Diagon Alley though? I don't want to see people."

"They have a shopping district here and a Gringotts. So, no Britain for you until school. Even then, you could go here for while. No one cares who you are here and it might do you some good."

"I'll think about that, it sounds like a good idea though. Let's go shopping. Please please _please_." Harry pleaded with his big green eyes and his puppy dog look.

Charlie laughed, "Let's go, little puppy."

Severus was sitting in the Headmaster's office scowling.

"Was Harry ok, Severus?" the Headmaster asked politely.

"Yes. It seems the wards were fine but his family went for a vacation. That is why the wards were weakened," Severus said with a sneer.

"Yes yes. That's good. How is he?"

"Good, a little sad, but he will live another day."

"Yes. Well, if he stays in his depression too long, I will have to take over his guardianship again. With no family and no marriage, he can't, in good standing, make the decisions needed for him." Dumbledore stated, his eyes twinkling madly.

Severus was shocked. ~What was this man up to?~ And then it hit him. Dear god, he wanted this boy destroyed, didn't he? "Indeed Headmaster. I have potions to attend to, so if you do not mind, I need to get going."

"By all means Severus, I'll see you later." It was a clear dismissal. Severus got up and left, going straight to his chambers and Flooing to Charlie's house.


	5. The Calm

I Do Not Own Harry Potter Because I'd be rich if I did

Ok, Review it makes me happy and want to write more so Do it

And I do believe to forgot to mention ~thoughts~

* * *

" before we go do you have anything for me to write a letter back to them please so I can get it out of the way now and not worry about it later" Harry asked

" yeah sure if you got the library there are quills, ink and parchment in the desk. I'm going to go take a shower " with that Charlie headed towards the bathroom

Going down the hallway in search of the library, there were pictures on the walls most of Charlie and what he could assume were people he worked with, also dragons and we he got to the door to the library there was a picture of him from the tri wizard tournament of him on his broom and the Hungarian Horntail chasing him its chain dangling from its neck. ~why is this here ~ was Harrys only thought though it was an amazing picture. Walking into the library he went to the desk and go what he needed to write his letter, he honestly didn't know where to start but he figured he would just go with it.

Charlie peeked his head into the library Harrys face scrunched up into a look of deep concentration he smiled and went to sit in the kitchen to wait for him to be done.

Harry folded up his letter and left the library. Going straight to pig he tied the letter to his leg and let the owl out the window turning to Charlie "lets go I need new clothes, I've needed them since I was 2 so come on"

" alright Mr. Pushy, come here I'll apparate us" Charlie said his arms opening waiting for harry who came seconds after he said it and with a pop they were gone

* * *

Severus flooed straight to Charlie's looking around he noticed a letter on the table picking it up he read it.

~harry I hope your smarter than this~ deciding to wait for Charlie to get back ~hopefully with the brat ~ he sat down on the couch.

* * *

" Ron get the owl at the window I'm trying to read" Hermione snapped "RON get the owl" "alright alright bloody pushy women" ron said "its from harry "

"read it out loud " she said as she put the book down careful to mark her page

Dear Ron & Most likely Hermione

No we cannot patch things up, I was once told I was

Too forgiving and I am. Its stopping now you may miss me

But I do not miss you and why does it matter if my letter came

At a bad time, there wasn't anything rude in it

And I'm glad you get to do what you want now but you

Wont be doing it around me ever. I'm very glad Hermione can focus

On her studies now because it's the only thing she has her personality

Wont help her

From here on known to you as potter

" how dare that that thing say anything like that to us! Ron I don't care what the headmaster says we can watch him with out talking to him or being his friend I'm not going to be insulted like that" Hermione said seething ~ the nerve of him~

"I agree Hermione were to good for him, but lets wait till the school year and try one more time that way Dumbledore cant say we didn't try"

* * *

Severus herd harry giggling from his place at the table, getting up he went to the living room what he saw made him smile. Charlie had harry by the sides tickling him mercilessly "say it " Charlie growled " no I'm not going to " harry gasped through giggles

" then I'm not going to stop just say it" "all hail the mighty Charlie whose a better seeker than me" with that Charlie stopped tickling harry and looked up at Severus with a huge smile stretched across his face

" Severus what do we owe the pleasure" Charlie asked. But before he could answer harry launched himself and Severus and squeezed him as hard as he could whispering thank you and I'm sorry over and over again. Severus just hugged him back sticking his face in his hair he smiled. A little bit of harry was coming back and he hoped it would stay after the talk they needed to have.


	6. AN READ

ok I'm very aware that I have grammar mistakes

and spelling issues I'm also aware that my writing

needs some fine tuning

again I'm VERY aware that i desperately need a beta

as previously noted

and although i do like constructive criticism

please don't tell me things i already have

addressed

Yours D


	7. The Quiet Storm

" Severus what are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you because I am, but you look upset" Harry said

" well we need to talk" severus as he down and explained everything to them "so what are you thinking harry where do you want to go with this" he asked

" I cant say that I'm stable right now because that would be a lie I was forced to murder and lost my best friends with in the week I wanted to give up and honestly I still kind of do" harry said staring down at his hands in his lap

" I have an idea if anyone wants to hear it" Charlie said with a excitement dancing in his eyes. Harry and severus just looked on expectantly " ok well he could stay here and go to school till hes better again" charlie rushed out (A/n: it was suppose to be smushed together but it wouldnt do it)

"Mr. weasly I know its hard for someone of your intelligence to understand that not every one operates on the same brain wave but if you could not speak idiot for one second and say that in normal speech I would appreciate it" severus said with a scowl on his face

" what oh yeah sorry he could stay here and go to school until he's better and then go back. You're the only one who knows he's here sooooo" charlies eyes were lit up excited at the prospect oh harry being with him almost all the time

" I mean there's a private school down the way and I just think that he could use some time away from everyone and everything an" "Charlie stop I agree ok maybe I can talk lucius into letting Draco come as well for normalcy, harry what do you think?" severus asked

"id like that I mean I cant face them or anyone else id like to be stronger so I don't have another melt down I don't want to lose everything my father and family worked for " harry replied still ringing his hands in his lap

"I just don't want to be a burden anymore" he finished tears rolling down his cheeks severus and Charlie shared a look before Charlie got on the ground lifting harrys head and looking in his eyes

"Harry you would never be a burden to me and as much as you don't believe me now but I think with time you will not everyone feels the way my pathetic idiot of a brother and that beaver he calls a girlfriend there are some people who love you and will do anything for you two of them are sitting in this room one will be here to help you through school and the other 3 love you like a little brother forge" at this harry giggled Charlie flashed a smile before continuing " and bill will never say those things"

" I believe you Charlie thank you" and with that harry wrapped his arms around Charlie and hugged as hard as he could Severus giving approving looks from the couch before saying

" I love you like you were my own, if I had a kid I could only hope they'd turn out like you if only a little, now get over here and give me a hug imp" the tears were rolling down harrys face but he did what he was told

He fell asleep in severus arms, who picked him up and deposited him in charlies bed

Walking back to the living room Charlie looked up from the fire " I need to make a new bedroom I think they can bunk together it might help or I can bunk with malfoy"

Severus looked at him and smiled " I think right now it'd be best if you were with him he's more comfortable with you then I've ever seen him with anyone else I have to go before the headmaster suspects anything ill have lucius bring draco over it will be awhile before I come over again because of this plan do not call or write unless an emergency clear"

"crystal" Charlie replied

A/n- well I would have liked for this to be beta'd before I released it but betad MIA so here ya go REVIEW and I just got a job a 12 hr a day job so ill try to be frequent if I can


	8. The New Guest

~Bloody Lucius Malfoy, making me take his son to Charlie's. Did he care? Of course not! All he cares about is getting laid, and traumatizing barley legal boys….Jesus, I'm getting too old for this shit.~

"Draco," Severus barked "hurry up. I can't be here any longer than necessary. It is 2 in the bloody morning. I need sleep."

Draco snorted "Uncle Sev, we both know that you're not going to sleep. You're going to drink your woes away."

Severus gave Draco an amused look, "Come on, brat."

"Sev," Draco started but got interrupted. "Don't call me that," Severus sneered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sev, why am I going? We are barely getting along. Explain it to me _please_ because I don't understand."

"He needs a friend - a good one who is going to like him for who he is not his titles, his money or fame, and I think you could give that to him. Also, I was under the impression that you did not want to be around you father while he discovered his new found freedom with boys your age. But if I am not correct, I could find somebody else."

"No! No, I don't want to be there when Father does that. And I guess I could do that. It's not like I want to be at Hogwarts with him not there to defend us, while everyone else has a go like he usually does."

"Ok. While you are here, be nice to Charlie and be cautious around Harry, ok? I do not know what will happen if he gets upset, but do not treat him like glass either." Severus said with a pleading expression on his face. An expression that was rarely seen there .

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he? And yes, I will behave." Draco replied with a small smile.

Severus smiled "Yes, yes he does."

Severus walked up to the door and softly knocked. He waited about 10 minutes before walking in. The site on the couch almost made him cry; on the sofa was Charlie with Harry lying against his chest and his head nestled between Charlie's neck and shoulder. Charlie's arms were wrapped around Harry's shoulders, hands resting on the shoulder blades. Harry's arms were wrapped around Charlie's middle with his hands fisted in Charlie's shirt.

Draco couldn't stop the slight "aw" that escaped his mouth. Severus turned to him and quietly motioned him down the hall to the spare bedroom that had been added. Looking at Draco, he said "This is going to be your room. Your's to decorate how you please. I will send a tailor for you and Harry to get him anything Charlie forgot. Help Harry with this because he no doubt needs dress robes and nicer clothes, not just the everyday casual clothes. I'm going to leave a note so they know you're here and like I told them, no contacting me unless absolutely necessary - and that means only when it is an emergency. I love you, Draco. Be safe and watch over him for me, please." With that, Severus pulled Draco into a hug and headed towards the door.

Looking one more time at the scene on the couch, he walked out of the house feeling lighter then when he had entered. Knowing that tomorrow Severus had to go recover his lover from the veil that had held him for the last year.

Charlie woke up, huge smile stretched across his face remembering last night. How him and Harry had played Quidditch until they were too tired to do much else and then they passed out on the couch. He didn't want to move, Harry had opened up so much to him in such a short time. He was pleased with the development, maybe his feelings being returned weren't as farfetched as he thought. Harry didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Maneuvering Harry in his arms, he stood up and took him to Harry's bed to lie him down. Once he made sure Harry was tucked in, and Charlie watched him for a few minutes. He went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Picking up the note left on the table, he opened it and started reading.

_**Weasley and Imp,**_

_**I brought Draco here last night but you two were sleeping which, by the way, I approve. I'm digressing from the subject at hand though. Draco is in his room and a tailor will be at your house at 1:00 for him and Harry so that they can both get more formal clothing. Then take them to the school to get checked in, from what I've gathered. It's a private school, 8 hours - 9 ½ if you count meals. The money for Harry will be taken out of my vaults and Draco's will be taken care of. All you have to do is go check them in and let them pick their schedules. Do not let either boys take a bunch of useless classes. I'm trusting you with two of the most important people in my life. Do not screw it up Charles. **_

_**Severus Snape **_

Done reading Charlie looked at the clock it was 10:00, better make breakfast and get the two boys up.

A/N: All the previous chapters have all be Beta'd thanks to Mary, my new beta, since phoenix is MIA and since no one has bothered to review or do the poll. I'm paring Severus with Sirius Black. There will be a new pole for Draco and what the new school should be called so please do this one and review for god sakes before I give into my writers block.


	9. School, Jealousy & Letters ITS BETA'D

A/n: Changing its from 9 ½ hours to 11 hours. Makes it easier for the scheduling. Yeah, Severus and Charlie talked about the veil. I forgot to put it in there and I don't want to go back to that part and rewrite it. Call me lazy but that's just how I feel and I don't know where my dividers for scene change went? Also on a completely unrelated note this new kitten I got likes French fries, pop corn, bread, and cinnamon sugar toast….I always get the weird animals.

Deby Magid: it will be explained

Charlie went in to wake up Harry first, looking at him he couldn't stop smiling. Leaning down Charlie started to shake Harry. The result was amazing emerald green eyes opening up and a sleepy lopsided smile.

"Good morning Harry," Charlie said "Draco's here, breakfast is ready, and our favorite Potions' Master is sending over a tailor for robes and dressier clothing for you. So up ya go, Imp."

"Charlie," Harry mumbled sleepily "that's was too much information. I just woke up and you should come in this bed and cuddle me for a little bit," looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't do that! Do not give me puppy eyes, you cheater, and I wish I could but I can't. We have to go to the school also, so get up. I still need to wake Draco up, so rise in shine love. Go get food and eat," Charlie gave harry a quick hug and all but ran out of the room.

~Did he just call me love?~ Harry asked himself with a blush. ~Oh god.~ Sluggishly Harry got out of bed and got dressed, heading to the kitchen. When he got there, his jaw dropped. ~I think Charlie channeled Mrs. Weasley look at all this food!~ Grabbing a plate, Harry filled it and poured himself some pumpkin juice and began eating.

"Draco, are you up?" Charlie asked while softly knocking on the door. The door suddenly opened making Charlie jump a little bit and was met with a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Been up for a bloody while; waiting for one of you to come get me. Sev didn't want me to startle you guys by just wondering around," Draco informed Charlie.

"Are you pouting?" Charlie asked with teasing eyes.

"Malfoys do not pout," Draco said with a sneer.

"Of course they don't. Come on, let's go get you fed, follow me." Leading Draco to the kitchen. Charlie spotted Harry sitting at the table with his very full plate, letting a smile grace his face at the site.

"Sit and eat Draco," Charlie lightly ordered, grabbing his own plate which had somehow made itself.

"Hi Draco," Harry said quietly.

"Hello Harry," Draco returned. "Do you know when the tailor is going to be here Charlie?"

"In about an hour and then we need to go to the school," Charlie told them.

Harry looked down at the table, then at Draco, and finally looking at Charlie. "Will you tell us about it, I mean before we get there?"

"Well, it's a private school and you have to have good grades to even be considered to get in. It's called _**Merlin's Magical Academy. **_The school offers all your basic classes; _DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Astrology , History of Magic _and _Herbology_. Then, they teach you about other magical beings that make up the Wizarding World; such as Vampires, Werewolves, Elves. The school teaches about their cultures, their habits, and other information you might need to get along with them. There is another class offered called_ Inner Magic_ that teaches you about wandless magic along with Legilimency and Occlumency. Physical classes such as _Weapons Fighting, Dueling_, and _Spell Weaving_ are offered, along with something that is much like a Muggles physical educations class. As awkward and embarrassing as it may be, there is a magical sexual education class that I want both of you to take. You get to pick 5 core classes and 5 elective classes. It is 5 days a week. Now someone just stepped through the Floo, so let's go get your robes." When Charlie finished, he ushered the two boys into the living room.

"Ah, are you my appointment?" Asked a tall man with clear blue eyes and sandy colored hair.

"Yes sir, they are," Charlie replied "and you can have them., I have a kitchen to clean" he then turned around and walked through the door.

"Well. My name is Eric Danen and I think we will do you first." He said pointing to Draco. "So, if you just get up here on this stool, we will start. What colors would you like?"

"We need school robes for _**Merlin's Magical Academy**_ and then some normal every day robes in green, grey and black. As for shirts, I would like three in every color, and three pair of pants in every style you offer." Draco finished, then looked at Harry. "Is that ok with you Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, that's fine I wouldn't know what to do otherwise," Harry replied.

"Alright," Eric stated "let's get started then."

Twenty minutes later they were done, Harry plopped down on the couch and looked straight at Draco "I NEVER want to do that again." Harry said with a pout. "It was horrible!"

Draco laughed a little. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. My father's personal trailer is worse." Draco said with a shudder.

Charlie walked into the room and smiled, happy that the boys were getting along. "You boys ready to go?" He asked them.

"Yes" they replied together.

"Ok, we're going to Floo there so say the school name and then headmasters office. I will go first." He said stepping into the fireplace. Charlie said the what he was supposed to and was swallowed by green flames. Draco followed, with Harry going last.

Stumbling out of the Floo, Harry was awed. He'd never seen something so amazing. The windows in the office showed mountains covered in snow with bright green trees poking through the snow and the grounds had winter flowers fully in bloom. It was breath-taking. He heard someone clear their throat and turned to see a man dressed head to toe in black and green robes with an eerie color of brown eyes.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley to _**Merlin's Magical Academy.**_ I am Headmaster Cravin Dacia. Now I received both of your payments and grade transcripts. You both are very intelligent, so let us pick your classes, shall we."

"Excuses me, but I didn't make a payment." Harry informed the Headmaster.

"Ah. It says here that a one Severus Snape paid it," the Headmaster replied.

Harry once again looked down at his hands. ~Why? I have my own money. Why'd he pay for it? ~ Wisely though, Harry kept his silence. ~I'll talk to him later.~

"Now, do you boys know what classes you would like to take?" The Headmaster asked Harry and Draco.

They both shook their heads. The Headmaster handed both of them a sheet to fill out their classes and sheet that had a list of classes on it. When they were done, Headmaster Dacia waved his wand and the sheets turned into class schedule.

**Draco-**

******* Cafeteria is open from 11:30 – 1:00, so that people with different schedules can all make it to lunch.*******

**Monday/Wednesday/Friday**

**Charms~ 8:00 – 9:30**

**Spell Weaving~ 9:45 – 11:00**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts~ 11:15 – 12:45**

**Lunch**

**Dueling~ 1:45 – 3:00**

**Sexual Education for Witches and Wizards~ 3:15 – 4:00**

**Ancient Runes~ 4:15 – 6:00**

**Tuesday/Thursday**

**Potions~ 8:00 – 10:30**

**Magical Beings~ 10:45 – 12:15**

**Lunch**

**Inner Magic~ 1:15 – 3:00**

**Weapons Training~ 3:15 – 5:00**

**After School Study Group Optional 6:00-8:00 - Every Other Day Except Weekends-**

**Harry-**

*******Cafeteria is open from 11:30 – 1:30, so that people with different schedules can all make it to lunch.*******

**Monday/Wednesday/Friday**

**Charms~ 8:00 – 9:30**

**Spell Weaving~ 9:45 – 11:00**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts~ 11:15 – 12:45**

**Lunch**

**Dueling~ 1:45 – 3:00**

**Sexual Education for Witches and Wizards~ 3:15 – 4:00**

**Transfiguration~ 4:15 – 6:00**

**Tuesday/Thursday**

**Potions~ 8:00 – 10:30**

**Magical Beings~ 10:45 – 12:15**

**Lunch**

**Inner Magic~ 1:15 – 3:00**

**Weapons Training~ 3:15 – 5:00**

**After School Study Group Optional 6:00-8:00- Every Other Day Except Weekends-**

"We do not have houses here like you are used to, all your classes will be with peers that have the same grade level as you do. And you boys are at the top, so feel free to ask the students for help in the classes you are unfamiliar with. There you boys go. I'll see you in a week." The Headmaster said walking them to the Floo.

When they got home Draco turned to them and said "I am going to go write my dad a letter. Can I barrow your owl when I'm done"

"Sure," Harry replied "but could you wait so I can send one with you? Maybe he can give it to Severus for me."

Charlie just watched, happy yet slightly upset that the boys were getting along. "Ok, since you two are going to be busy for awhile I'm going to go to the reserve and tell them I'll be back to work in a week." Immediately after he said that, he was gone with a loud crack.

"Um ok. Well, lets go work on those letters, Potter."

~I wonder what that was about?~ Harry wondered as he followed Draco.

_Dear Father,_

_I would ask you how you are doing but I don't want any kind of description._

_So, I will just tell you how I am doing. The tailor came and we got robes and new clothes. Harry is pretty cool so far. The school has some amazing classes. The free classes are amazing. Here are the ones I am taking and harry too. Sexual Education For Witches & Wizards (Charlie is _making_ us take this.) Inner Magic, Magical Beings, Dueling, Weapons Training, and Spell Weaving. None of these are at Hogwarts. If it is suppose to be the best magical school in Europe then why do they not have these classes? They seem essential. I would like to stay here for the whole year and maybe the rest of school, if that is ok with you? I agree with you that the two eldest Weasley siblings are the best. _

_That being said, I miss you terribly but I really don't miss what you're doing. Have you no shame? I am joking, but I'll write you after school starts. And make sure that the other letter gets to Sev, for Harry please._

_Love Your Son,_

_Draconis Malfoy _

"Ok, all done Harry. You just have to put Sev's into the envelope and send it to my father." Draco said with a small smile, keeping in mind what he was told.

"Thank you, Draco. Maybe we could watch a movie after were done. Charlie has a muggle TV set and DVD player." Harry said with a whisper, still thinking about Charlie.

"I'll go pick one out, to give you some time to yourself." Draco said, watching Harry zone in and out. He just decided to go and pick out the movie.

_Dear Sev,_

_I got the name from Draco, blame him because I, your ever loyal brat, would never call you that without some outside influence. Why did you pay for my clothes and schooling? I have my own money and I don't want to be any kind of burden to you. I want to see you before school starts, _please_. I know it's risky but I need it. I don't know why but I do. _

_Love Your Imp. _

Beta Note: The reason this chapter is so incredibly late is all my fault, do not blame your devoted author for my mistake.

A/N: Ignore her no ones made Right Yay Its Beta'd Be Happy. She's Still With Us Without Her I'd Be Lost! Dramatic Enough!


	10. YEAH

I Need a beta im not gonna cont. with out one all these ppl bitching and whining about my grammer mistakes so help please so i can finish! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so here is the deal, i've got my own computer again, so happy to say ill be starting again so i need a beta/writing partner and what i mean by that is i need someone to add things and help me feel through exleast the first few new chapters because i am a wee bit rusty! they can add things or remove them to progress the story and make it better im going to feel out a new chapter but i do need a beta absolutely right away! 


End file.
